


I Forgive You

by draagonfly



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: I have no idea what else to tag, M/M, Referenced Alcohol Use, Sibling Incest, sly gets beat up but it's really really mild, sorry if i missed anything!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draagonfly/pseuds/draagonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sly fucked up (again) and Aoba is upset (again) but maybe everything will be fine after all.</p>
<p>In which Sly and Aoba are twins and fuck on the regular, Ren is their shared ALLmate, and all of the dick squad are BFF's (kinda, relatively).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Forgive You

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote a thing… it's incredibly dumb and self-indulgent and the ending sucks because I literally have not written anything besides English essays and research papers ever in my life. I have no idea where this even came from. Actually I do, a 9 hour work day with exactly 2 customers. I have gone from ‘I can’t write, I haven’t written anything in 3 years’ to ‘I’m gonna write 6,000 words of PORN’. And this is the result.
> 
> I say 6,000 words of porn but it’s really like 3,000 words of garbage, and 3,000 words of porn. Absolutely no editing whatsoever was done on this, and like I said, this is my first time writing anything like this ever so I apologize for any mistakes, OOC, etc.. Idk, for all you suffering SlyAo fans, here is my first contribution to this fandom. Enjoy!

He was bored.

Sly was never one to sit around during the day, preferring to walk around the South District looking for a fight or (when he had custody of Ren) a Rhyme match, something to keep him occupied while Aoba was at work. But here he was, in the middle of the afternoon, laying on his twin’s bed with nothing but his coil to entertain him.

He was bored.

‘I wonder if Aoba would be mad if I went to visit him…’ He dismissed the thought as soon as he realized the consequences such a thing would have. He didn’t think Aoba would tease him outright – he was much too considerate for that – but he also knew that he was the clingier twin, and the last thing he wanted to do was to flaunt his insecurities so openly. If that could even be called an insecurity. I wasn’t really that he was needy or craved validation; he just liked the feeling of being more grounded, of connection that came with being near his brother. Though he would die before he admitted that out loud.

Deciding he’d had enough of sentimentality for one afternoon, he turned his thoughts to the reason he was cooped up like this in the first place.

-

It was his fault really, as much as he loathed to admit it. He had been walking around an older neighborhood (not there were any new neighborhoods in the Old Resident District – just old and older) where he had played Rhyme before with Ren faithfully padding along at his side. He wasn’t looking for a fight really, he wasn’t in the mood, but that wasn’t to say if one presented itself, virtual or otherwise, that he would turn away. He was behaving himself, truly he was. Until…

“Well, if it isn’t Sly Blue! Hah, must be our lucky day.” Sly closed his eyes (his first mistake) and let out a short breath through his nose. He had thought he wouldn’t mind fighting today, but these guys had been on his case for weeks, and they were really starting to get on his nerves. He was more than tempted to ignore them and walk away, but his pride shut that idea down fast (mistake number two).

“I’ve crushed nearly everyone on your stupid team. Is there really no one else around here you could bother?”

“None nearly as fun as you. Besides, I haven’t had my turn with you yet, and I’ve been dying to see that infamous bloodlust for myself. From what I hear it’s very… exciting.” The man punctuated his sentence with a suggestive laugh and Sly grimaced. Gross.

“I can’t tell if you’re a masochist or just fucked in the head but either way, I’m not interested. Fuck off.” Looking back, he probably should’ve paid more attention to his surroundings. If he had, he would have noticed just how many people were standing behind the guy who was speaking. He would have been more aware of those people slowly closing them into a circle and blocking any and all means of escape. And most importantly, he would have been faster to react when a short, mean looking girl came up behind him and grabbed for Ren.

But he wasn’t paying attention, too lost in his thoughts of how he was going to get rid these guys so he could go home and maybe for once not be scolded by Granny for being late for dinner. In the few seconds it took for him to realize what was happening, Ren was gone from his side and he was trapped (three strikes, you’re out).

A lot of things happened in quick succession. Ren was tossed to the side of the narrow street and shut out from his view by the ever approaching wall of angry Rhymers, though he could have sworn he heard something crunch, and his heart sank. He was too worried about Ren to fight back as well as he might have otherwise – Ren was an old model, too much damage could easily spell the end of his and Aoba’s beloved allmate – and he found himself on the losing end of a very brutal, very painful beating.  
When everything was said and done (minutes or hours later, Sly wasn’t sure), he found himself on his back with cracked edges of the concrete digging into his body, a pounding headache, and more cuts and bruises than he cared to count.

“Ren…” He mumbled through the pain in his jaw and nearly choked on his own blood and what the thought was a tooth (until he spit it out and realized it was only a piece of gravel). He quickly took stock of the rest of his face and body and found that, by some miracle, everything seemed to be intact. When he was satisfied that none of his injuries required immediate attention, he belatedly realized that Ren had never responded to him. “Oi, Ren?” He tried calling out once more and upon receiving nothing but silence in response, sat up (much too fast, but he didn’t have time to worry about that) and looked around the dirty and darkening street. He panicked for a moment – he would never show it, but he really did care about the little allmate just as much as Aoba did – before he spotted a small lump of navy blue fur laying in a shadow a few yards away. He let out an almost relieved sigh. “Ren, wake up. They’re gone now.” But Ren didn’t stir, continuing to lie in silence. Panic swept over Sly again and he hurried to his feet and moved towards him. “Hey, wake up, if we don’t get home soon Granny will kill us.” The absence of an unintentionally snarky response (“I am only an allmate, and therefore cannot be killed. However for your sake, we had best hurry.”) caused dread to pool in his chest and he gently took Ren into his arms and began the walk home, trying in vain to activate him the whole way.

 

When he arrived at the house and Aoba saw both his twin’s and their allmate’s condition, Sly was understandably nervous. Tae and Aoba were used to his antics, but never had Ren been hurt so badly because of it. He had accepted that they would be angry with him, but that didn’t mean he liked being yelled at, especially by the normally gentle and understanding Aoba. As expected, Aoba was furious, and Sly got quite an earful (or two) about responsibility and recklessness and what will they do if Ren is irreparable?! Sly had prepared himself for the long disappointed lecture and so was able to wait relatively calmly until Tae had said her piece and Aoba ran out of breath. Of course, as soon as Sly had a chance to explain himself, that he really truly didn’t mean to get in a fight again, Aoba cooled down considerably (Tae just ‘hmpf’ed and went back to cooking) and instead of continuing to yell, he focused his energy on tending to Sly’s injuries. In all honesty, Sly almost preferred the lecturing to the concern; partly because he deserved it for putting Ren in danger, and partly because Aoba’s fussing gave him butterflies and put a light blush on his cheeks which he hated, and which he knew Aoba noticed but didn’t comment on. Despite his contrasting emotions, he allowed himself to indulge in his brothers caring touches until Aoba deemed him ‘as good as you’re going to get for now’ and then went off to shower while Aoba called Noiz about fixing Ren.

-

That had been about a week ago and even with Noiz’s expertise in all things technological, Ren was still undergoing repairs. Neither he nor Aoba were particularly worried anymore; they had been reassured many times that the damage was completely fixable and there would be no lasting damage as soon as Noiz was finished with him. Until then however, Sly and Aoba were sans allmate and, as per Granny’s new rule, Sly had been confined to the house unless he had a chaperone (meaning Aoba, Granny, or Koujaku) to accompany him. If anyone else had tried to confine him anywhere he didn't want to be, he would've just laughed and strolled right out the door. But it was Granny, and Granny was one to be obeyed. Always.

And so the past week had gone by much the same as today had, sitting around on his coil, watching TV, convincing himself that bothering Aoba at work was a bad idea.

Sly decided to call him anyway, just to see if he would pick up. He didn’t. He considered calling the shop phone and pretending to be one of those perverts Aoba always complained about. He wondered if Aoba would be angry; he decided he didn’t care. The phone rang once, twice, three and half times before his twin’s voice reached his ears.

“Junk Shop Heibon, how can I help you today?” Aoba always sounded so perky over the phone, and it brought a tiny smile to Sly’s face. He tried to change his voice a little.

“Yes, I’m looking for a specific component for my allmate, but he’s a bit of an older model and no one around carries those parts anymore.” Sly wondered if Aoba would recognize his voice, but he was always so oblivious to these things that Sly wasn’t too worried.

“Of course! What type of allmate, and which component are you looking for?”

‘Good, it’s working.’ Sly inwardly congratulated himself, realizing too late that Aoba had asked him a question.

“Um, sir? Are you there?”

“Ah, yes, sorry. I must have gotten distracted. Your voice is really… something.” He tried to put as much suggestion and innuendo behind those words as possible without giving himself away. He heard Aoba release a small annoyed breath, and he chuckled silently.

“I’m flattered, sir, thank you. But getting back to your request – “

“Ah, one thing before we continue.” He could hear the strain in Aoba’s voice when he replied.

“…Yes?”

“Do you offer any special services to your customers? Of course, I’m willing to pay.” He knew he was pushing it, but it would be worth it so hear his brother get flustered and stumble over his words. Maybe if Sly was lucky he’d get to hear one of the embarrassed squawks Aoba makes sometimes when Koujaku does something embarrassing, or when Sly gets a bit too handsy in public. Sly loves those noises.

But the response he gets is not at all what he was expecting. Instead of flustered babbling he’s met with an exasperated (?) sigh.

“Sly, if you want me to talk dirty to you all you have to do is ask.” Sly was speechless. He thought he was doing so well.

“You… How did you… What??”

“We got caller I.D. on the shop phone yesterday.” Caller I.D. …?

“You knew the whole time?! Why didn’t you say anything?!” Aoba just laughed.

“I was curious about what you were up to. Though I am surprised you didn’t try to draw it out a little longer. Hoping to catch me off guard?” Sly could hear the laughter in Aoba’s tone. That asshole.

“Well now that I’m found out, that offer for dirty talk still on the table?” Sly grinned behind his coil.

“I thought you always liked to do the talking.”

“True, but I am curious if you’re any good at it.”

“How do you think I make so many sales? My stunning personality?”

‘Yes, that too,’ Sly thought, but he’d be damned if he’d ever admit he thought his brother was sunshine incarnate. “Whatever. As fun as this conversation has been – “

“Are you hanging up?” Sly blinked. Was that… disappointment in Aoba’s voice?

“I mean, I was planning to, I know you’re still working so…”

“Oh. Okay. I should get back to work anyway, I suppose.”

“…you okay?” It wasn’t like Aoba to sound so melancholy. Sly didn’t like it.

“Hm? Ah, haha, yeah, I’m fine. I guess it’s just lonely without Ren here.” Guilt pricked at his chest. Damn it, he hated making Aoba upset.

“I’m sorry, Aoba.”

“What? Where did that come from?”

“…Never mind. Just come home soon. I’m bored.” He could picture Aoba smiling as he replied.

“I’ll be home soon, Sly. Haga’s letting me off early today, so I’ll only be an hour or two.” Sly pretended he didn’t feel lighter at those words. “Oh yeah, Granny said she’s going to be with a patient tonight, so not to wait around for dinner because there won’t be any.” A loud groan left Sly’s throat.

“You mean we actually have to cook?”

“Pft, like you would have helped anyway. Don’t worry, I’ll pick something up on my way home. I don’t really feel like cooking either.”

“I resent that. And whatever it is better be good, or I won’t forgive you.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, big baby. Think you can survive a little longer?”

“You make it sound like I’m going to burn the house down.”

“Well, there was that one time – “

“Shut up! That was totally Ren’s fault. His instructions weren’t nearly clear enough.”

“Uh huh, and cardboard isn’t flammable.”

“…”

“I can hear you pouting. Like I said, I’ll be home soon, okay? Just take a nap or something until I get there. Love you, Sly.” Sly let himself smile.

“Love you too.”

-

At some point, Sly must have actually fallen asleep – he really should stop napping during the day, but it was probably fine – because the next thing he felt was a crushing weight on his back, nearly cutting off his airway.

“Mmf, ‘hat th’ fu- ! –re –eavy!”

“Hm? What was that?” Aoba giggled cutely (damn, he must still be half asleep, to describe his brother as ‘giggling cutely’) and was promptly pushed off of Sly’s back, making the bed bounce with the added weight. Sly could breathe again.

“I said you’re fucking heavy.”

“Rude.” But Aoba was smiling, so he knew he wasn’t really offended. “I brought dinner. And since I’m such a wonderful brother, I’ll even let you eat it here.” Sly’s stomach let out a loud grumble as if to show it’s appreciation at the prospect of being filled.

“Are you going to feed me too?” He couldn’t help but be difficult. And the eye roll he got in response was extremely satisfying.

“Don’t push your luck, or I’ll push you off this bed.”

“Oh, so you want to be rough today, huh? Hot.” Apparently Aoba’s confidence from earlier had stayed back in the shop; he narrowed his eyes as a blush spread over his cheeks.

“Pervert.” I was a weak come back and they both knew it, but Sly was too hungry to take advantage of it. As if reading his mind, Aoba reached over Sly to the floor and returned with a bag in his hand. The smell brought another grumble from Sly’s stomach.   
“You’d think we never feed you with how noisy your stomach is.”

“Shut up and give me food.”

“Alright, alright. Bossy.” They ate quickly; despite Aoba’s teasing he seemed to be just as hungry as Sly and they devoured their meal with equal fervor. When they finished, Sly let out a loud burp and Aoba wrinkled his nose in distaste. “Charming.”

“Wasn’t trying to impress you.” The conversation ended there as the twins collapsed next to each other on the small bed. Sly however, having just woken up, wasn’t content to lay there for very long and quickly sat up again. “Hey, Aoba.”

“Hm?”

“I’m bored.”

“So entertain yourself.” Had Aoba been more aware, he would have realized his mistake in suggesting something so vague and unintentionally suggestive. As it was, he didn’t seem to notice Sly’s mischievous grin and suspicious shifting.

“’Entertain myself’, hm? Not gonna help me out?” Sly’s tone jogged Aoba’s brain and he looked at Sly with obvious suspicion. Sly just smiled at the look and made to get up and move to his own bed. He thought he’d let Aoba sleep a little before bothering him again. But he was stopped before he could step away by a hand loosely grabbing his sweatshirt. He looked back at his brother in confusion. Aoba had turned his face away, and the blush was back on his cheeks. Sly thought it was adorable. “What’s up?” He asked, not with annoyance but with genuine curiosity. It was odd that Aoba would ask him to stay when he was clearly tired after a long shift. Especially when Sly had bothered him part way through. When he got no response, he tried again. “Aoba?”

“Stay here for a bit.” Well that was definitely strange. Usually it was Sly who initiated their closeness. Not to say Aoba didn’t want it, or was too embarrassed to ask for it (although that was sometimes the case), it was just that usually Sly beat him to the punch. Regardless, Sly sat back down and scooted closer to his twin. He seemed tense. Almost sad, but not quite.

“Aoba, what’s wrong?” Sly liked to tease his brother – more than liked it, it was one of his favorite activities – but he hated seeing him genuinely upset. It was his job to make sure Aoba was happy and safe and loved, just like Aoba always did for him. Again, Aoba didn’t answer, but not because he was ignoring Sly, more like when he can’t quite find the words to express what he wants to say. Eventually, he spoke.

“I was serious earlier. About being lonely.” Sly’s heart nearly broke at the confession.

“Aoba…”

“I’m not blaming you, Sly, I’m not trying to make you feel guilty. Please don’t think that. Just… stay here. Please?” The last word came out like a question, though Sly would never dream of denying him. He didn’t respond, just lay down flush against his side and wrapped his arms around him. They stayed that way for a while, until was pretty sure Aoba had fallen asleep. Before he could even think about moving though, Aoba’s coil rang and he jerked so violently Sly couldn’t help but laugh. “Shut up Sly,” Aoba murmured as he brought his wrist closer to his face. “Surprised me, is all.”

“Well I can see that.” Sly kept chuckling as Aoba glared at him and opened the message. Sly leaned over to read it alongside him. They didn’t have any secrets between them, so reading each other’s messages was a normal thing that neither of them questioned. As they scanned over the text, both sets of eyes widened at the same time.

“Ren’s coming home!”

They shouted in unison and squeezed each other in relief. After a full minute of excited hugging, they let go and Sly looked over the message again.

 

From: Noiz  
finally got the parts. just need to install them and run some diagnostics. he’ll be fixed by tomorrow.

 

Concise and to the point, how like Noiz. Sly couldn’t have wiped the grin off of his face if he wanted to. He looked over at Aoba who was wearing a matching smile, plus a few tears spilling over his eyelashes.

“You’re such a sap. Crying over a machine.” Sly’s words held no malice, and as he spoke he reached over and wiped the tears away. Aoba just smacked his arm playfully in retaliation.

“Shut up, you missed him too.” Sly couldn’t deny that. Aoba typed out a quick grateful response and let his arm flop down again as though he suddenly realized how exhausted he was. He chuckled a little. “I never realized how stressed I was over all this until I wasn’t anymore.” Sly agreed, though he still felt terrible for putting Aoba through all of this. He said so.

“I’m sorry.” It was muffled against Aoba’s shoulder where he had pressed his face a moment ago, but Aoba still heard it.

“Sly, I told you – “

“I know. But I’m still sorry.” Aoba sighed, but it was a fond one.

“I forgive you.”

“Truly?”

“Of course.” He didn’t elaborate, but he didn’t need to. Just those words were enough to ease the weight on Sly’s chest.

He didn’t realize what he was doing until he was already doing it. One moment his face was buried in Aoba’s shoulder, and the next his lips were on Aoba’s. Gently at first, and then not so gently and surprisingly not at Sly’s insistence. He let himself be pulled down for a moment before breaking away and looking into his twins eyes. They were beautiful really, he always thought so – more muted than his own, but just as bright in their own way – but he had been expecting that. He looked into Aoba’s eyes enough to know what to look for. He was expecting relief, happiness, maybe affection. But what he saw instead was the beginnings of lust, pupils just slightly bigger than normal and a hint of want behind hazel irises. His surprise must have shown because Aoba blinked   
quickly and averted his gaze, squirming a little under Sly’s stare.

“I just…” He began softly. “I’m just really happy.” Sly couldn’t help but smile at the display.

“Idiot. You don’t have to explain yourself to me.” Before Aoba could reply, Sly was pressing his mouth to the corner of his lips before moving back to capture them fully. He opened his mouth just a little, enough to teasingly flick at Aoba’s bottom lip with his tongue which earned a quiet hum in response. Then Aoba’s mouth opened to match Sly’s and the kiss deepened. As their tongues moved together Sly felt a slight tug at his scalp and retaliated by moving a hand across his stomach. He decided very quickly that the shirt was only going to be in the way and moved to pull it up and off. This was the point at which normally Aoba would hesitate, just for a moment, before allowing Sly to continue, but today was different. All he got in response was a slight shiver and another, harder tug at his hair. Not one to waste an opportunity such as this, Sly temporarily broke the kiss and replaced his lips on Aoba’s neck just behind his ear where he knew he was sensitive. He was rewarded with a small gasp and he chuckled between   
kissing that spot over and over.

“Someone’s eager today.” His mischievous tone and the way his hands continued to pull at his brother’s shirt drew out a small groan and another shiver as more of his torso was exposed. Instead of replying to Sly’s teasing, Aoba wiggled a bit to assist Sly in removing the annoying piece of clothing, and went to rid Sly of his as well. Fair is fair, right? Sly had no objections to his twin’s idea, and sat up to get rid both his sweatshirt and the t-shirt underneath. Aoba followed his lead and pulled his own over his head before grabbing for Sly and pulling him close again. When their mouths met this time there was no underlying gentility, all tongue and teeth and lust. They fed off of each other’s intensity and soon they weren’t satisfied with only kisses. Aoba didn’t show any signs of lessening his dominance; he roughly grabbed Sly’s hips and forced their crotches together setting a fast and needy pace. Sly wound his arms around is brother’s neck, holding him close and allowing him to continue their heated kisses. Sly loved this side of Aoba. He loved when his normally sweet and gentle brother let go and allowed himself to indulge in the pleasure they both wanted. Seeing Aoba unravel in such a way turned him immensely, and before he knew it he felt himself sporting a full hard-on   
making his pants far too tight and very uncomfortable.

Aoba didn’t seem to be faring any better if the tent in his jeans was any indication. As much as Sly was enjoying this, the aforementioned pants issue was really starting to bother him, so in an effort to move things along he slid one hand between them and palmed his twin through his jeans. Aoba let out a low groan at the new stimulation and quickly started bucking up into Sly’s hand. With one hand still on Aoba’s dick, he brought the other down to hurriedly unbutton and unzip the pants separating him from touching Aoba freely. He tugged Aoba out of his boxers and heard a short hiss as he was exposed to slightly cooler air of the bedroom. With his hand finally on his goal, Sly started to stroke him firmly but slowly, enough to tease but not enough for any real stimulation especially compared to the pace they had been going at before. He swore he heard Aoba whine at the maddening pace.

“Hey, Aoba, feel like fucking or being fucked?” Sly didn’t really have a preference either way, and though Aoba usually preferred being the bottom he had been so quick to take the lead earlier that Sly thought it would be better to ask. Why he expected a straight answer, he didn’t know. He knew Aoba well enough to know that even in the throes of passion with Sly’s hand on his dick and sweat dripping down his chest, Aoba would still never be able to voice what he wanted without a little prodding. Literally, or figuratively, whichever the situation called for. And true to his expectations, Aoba just whined quietly and hid his face against Sly’s throat, still trying to buck into the hand wrapped around him. Sly almost rolled his eyes. “Alright, how ‘bout this. Do you want to fuck me?” Minutely he felt his brother shake his head against his shoulder. Okay, they were getting somewhere. “Then, you want me to fuck you?” This time the movement he felt was a small up and down motion against his chin. “Alright, bottom is it then.” And   
Sly wasted no time in getting them there.

He removed his hand from his twin’s erection and pushed him backwards until Aoba was lying beneath him, long blue tresses splayed out on the pillow and knees on either side of Sly’s hips. Aoba quickly brought his hands to the front of Sly’s pants – ‘Finally’ was Sly’s immediate reaction – and undid the button and zipper to release his cock. The moment he was freed, Aoba wrapped his hand around both of them together and started pumping, faster than Sly had, but slower than they started. It seemed he didn’t want this to be over so soon and Sly couldn’t help but be a little grateful. He leaned down to brush their lips together again, and swiftly sucked Aoba’s bottom lip into his mouth. Aoba gasped and let out a few small moans as Sly sucked gently and then gradually a bit harder, until he couldn’t help but let go to kiss his brother roughly once more. Sly could feel the heat steadily building in his hips and decided it was time to continue. He doubted Aoba would disagree. He broke the kiss, licking away a string of saliva connected to their lips before moving away to remove his pants and boxers completely. Aoba did the same and finally, they were both naked and panting and Aoba was reaching for him and God, his brother was beautiful. He briefly wondered if that made him a narcissist before deciding he didn’t care and quickly returned to his place on top of his twin. Carefully, he shifted his weight onto one arm and brought the other hand to Aoba’s mouth. There was no hesitation as Aoba greedily accepted the digits and sucked on them hard. He made sure to coat them thoroughly and then some; they had learned the hard way what happens when there’s not enough lubrication. Sly didn’t like to think about that. When he deemed his fingers ready, he (reluctantly, Aoba was so good with his mouth) removed them and brought them down to Aoba’s hole. He teased just a bit, dragging his finger across and around, gently pressing but not enough to penetrate, until Aoba was squirming and looking at him with the most feverish look   
he had ever seen. He finally had enough of teasing (he was likely going to get smacked for that later anyway) and carefully pressed one finger inside.

Sly couldn’t get enough of the sounds Aoba made; he could listen to him moan forever. He had learned over time just how hard to thrust and where to press to draw out certain sounds, and he used that knowledge to his advantage. Gently press right here and

“M-mmgh!”

Thrust harder at this angle and

“Aahh-ah!!”

And, Sly’s very favorite, press hard and fast against this spot and

“F-FUCK Sly right there!!”

Aoba gripped onto his Sly hummed in appreciation as he continued to assault that one place, before gradually inserting another finger and scissoring them gently to open him up a bit more. In all honesty, it would probably be smarter to prep with another finger, but Sly very distinctly remembered one night, when Aoba had gotten drunk at Mizuki’s with Koujaku and co., he had come home (very inebriated) and demanded to talk to Sly about how he treats him during sex. Initially he thought he was going to accuse him of being too rough, but imagine his surprise when he heard just the opposite.

“Y-you always treat me like I’m fragile or something. Well I’m not fragile. I can take it, Sly.” At first he had been really confused, because he truly couldn’t remember ever being gentle enough to warrant an argument. But eventually – after much coaxing and leading the conversation – he had discovered the truth. It wasn’t that he was treating him too gently, but more that Aoba liked it a little rougher than they had been doing. “I’m not a masochist or anything. I-I just like it harder. It’s fine if it hurts a lit-little bit. But I’m not a masochist. I’m not.” Understandably, Sly wasn’t completely convinced (Aoba was very drunk), so he asked him about it a couple days later, and to his surprise, Aoba had admitted that yes, he did like it that way, and if Sly ever brought it up again he would break his jaw. (Looking back it was really lucky that Aoba had decided to wait until he was at home to have that conversation instead of calling Sly while he was still at the bar. He could just imagine the looks on their friends faces if they found out Aoba was fucking his twin.) So Sly had learned something interesting about his twin that day, and since then had made sure to be just a little rougher with him. Not that Sly minded at all. Once he started prepping just a little less, and grabbing just a little harder, he saw how much Aoba loved it. To say it was sexy would be an understatement.

After another brief moment of scissoring him open, Sly pulled his fingers out and grabbed his twin by his hips to flip him over. Aoba let out a loud squeak which turned into almost a purr as Sly dragged his hands down his torso. One hand snuck around to toy with an already hard nipple and Aoba moaned at the feeling of Sly’s fingers pinching and rolling it between them. The other hand moved back down his spine to cup his ass cheek and gave it a squeeze. Aoba moaned even louder at that and shifted his hips back into Sly’s crotch. Sly growled lowly at the lewd display, and gave Aoba’s ass a quick smack before reaching to the night stand and pulling out the lube. He quickly poured some into his hand and coated his dick thoroughly (Aoba liked it rough, not excruciating), and lined himself up with Aoba’s hole. It twitched upon feeling Sly pressing against it and Sly felt himself throb at the thought. Slowly but steadily he gripped onto Aoba’s hip and pressed inside. The noises Aoba made like this weren’t even comparable to when he was using his fingers. Sly could hear in his brother’s voice just how good it felt, how much he loved being stretched open like this and he swore he could’ve come just from those sounds alone. Low grunts made their way out of his throat until he was all the way in and both twins were panting hard. Sly draped himself over Aoba’s back and moved his hair away so he could kiss at his neck.

“Are you okay?”

“Mm, yes, hah, you can move now.”

And he did. He dragged himself out until only the tip was left inside and thrust back in hard. A moan ripped itself from Aoba’s throat and he pushed back against him, grinding his ass against Sly’s pelvis. Sly readjusted his grip on Aoba’s waist and repeated the motion, pulling himself almost all the way out and slamming back in until Aoba was nearly screaming with pleasure. He alternated between deep rough thrusts and shallow rotating motions, watching as his twin’s ass smacked against his hips and he buried his face in the pillow in an attempt to stifle his moans. He felt himself reaching his limit, and from the sound of it, Aoba was as well. He decided to do something a little risky. Tentatively (or as tentatively as is possible in this sort of situation), Sly reached down and threaded his fingers in Aoba’s hair, giving a gentle tug and watching for his reaction. When he saw no noticeable change, he tried pulling a little harder, and was caught off guard when Aoba seemed to lean into it. Trying a third time he pulled hard enough to lift Aoba’s chest slightly off of the bed, still being cautious of his reactions. He was shocked (though he really shouldn’t have been at this point) when Aoba threw him an exasperated glare and between thrusts managed to say

“If you’re gonna do it, do it right.” And promptly reached back to tighten his hand over Sly’s in his hair. Sly’s thrusting slowed a little and he looked at Aoba cautiously.

“…Are you sure Aoba? I know you like it harder, but I don’t want to really hurt you – “

“Oh for god’s sake, Sly, you started it!”

“I mean yeah, but…” One look from Aoba was all it took to shut him up. “Alright, but don’t blame me if you regret it.” And with that he resumed his rough pace of pounding into Aoba, though he didn’t remove his hand from his hair. After a few seconds Sly gave a rough tug and lifted Aoba off of the mattress. Aoba’s hands found purchase on the wall in front of him, though it helped only marginally. Again, Sly felt himself reaching his limit and brought the hand that wasn’t currently tangled in Aoba’s hair down to grab onto his neglected cock. Pre-cum was leaking liberally from the tip and Sly palmed over the head to spread it over his hand and make it easier to stroke him. As he moved his hand in time with his thrusts, he looked at Aoba’s face. He was absolutely wrecked, moaning to the point of screaming, with tears forming in the corners of his eyes and saliva dripping down his chin. He was beautiful. Sly bent forward to lick at the corner of his mouth, and released his grip on his hair just enough to allow Aoba to turn his head and meet his lips in a sloppy kiss. Sly swallowed up his moans that were steadily increasing in volume and right as Sly thought he couldn’t take it anymore, Aoba choked out “C-Close..!” and Sly gripped harder and pumped faster and Aoba was definitely screaming now, until he screwed his eyes shut and came, coating Sly’s hand and pillow beneath him with semen. A few more shallow thrusts was all it took for Sly to follow and as Aoba’s hole clenched around him he came with a groan and panted harshly against the back of Aoba’s neck.

After a few seconds of catching his breath he realized his hand was still tangled in Aoba’s hair. As quickly and gently as he could, he wrapped his free arm around Aoba’s torso and freed his fingers from his hair, at the same time pulling out and slowly lowering them back onto the bed. Aoba immediately rolled over to wrap his arms around his twin and Sly readily accepted him, moving one arm to wrap around his brother and the other to gently massage his scalp, hoping he didn’t really hurt him too badly.

“Hey, Aoba.”

“Hm?

“Are you okay?” Aoba leaned back to look at him. Sly couldn’t quite decipher the look he was being given, but immediately thought the worst as a hand came up to flick him on the forehead. “Aoba I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean – “

“Idiot, don’t apologize. That was for asking stupid questions. Of course I’m okay. I would’ve told you to stop if I wasn’t.” Sly felt more than a little relieved at that.

“So the hair thing…. It was really okay?” He was asking partly because he wanted to triple check that Aoba wasn’t hurt because of him, and partly it was extremely enjoyable on his and he might want to do it again in the future. Aoba let out a light laugh. He had such a pretty laugh.

“Yes, Sly, it was fine. More than fine. I… I don’t think I’d hate it if you did it again…” And that was exactly what Sly wanted to hear. He squeezed him tighter.

“Awesome.” Aoba just rolled his eyes at that.

“Hey, Sly.”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.” Sly couldn’t help his smile.

“I love you too.”

“Even though you’re a pervert.”

“Says the guy who likes having his hair pulled.”

“I will kick you out of this bed!” Sly laughed and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

“I’ll still love you anyway.”

“…I know.”


End file.
